honeywarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
HoneyWarriors Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Archives Approved (1) Declined None =Art for Approval= Hollystar (L) - ForApproval Uploaded it again! add shading 02:38, 02/23/2015 Smudge the patches more, and define eye depth, delete the waste. 02:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I edited the shading: --Honeyheart ❤ 03:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) blur the shading and get rid of waste. 03:51, 02/23/2015 Blur the earpink —ShoonderpYou are my everything... 11:21, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Tone down the earpink a bit and define eye depth. 16:24, February 23, 2015 (UTC) define the light on the legs? and tail? 04:25, 02/25/2015 please don't use thumbnails - also the file name should be File:Hollystar.leader.png. Please reupload over that file. And you need to post saying you reuploaded. Also, blur the edges of the shading that you erased on the legs. 04:35, 02/25/2015 also the part of her muzzle on --> this side should be in light. There's also a missing patch of shading on her face on <-- this side. 04:39, 02/25/2015 lmao you need to put the comment BELOW this one. below the last comment in the section. now you need to define the light on the tail and legs again. 02:56, 02/26/2015 Still working? 23:25, March 9, 2015 (UTC) elders - approval 03:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) idk should we just cba these or something 23:25, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hollypaw (Ki) ~ for Approval I made this for Hollypaw (Honeyheart's kit) Honeyheart ❤ 00:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC) This should be called Hollypaw.kit.png. Anyways, add shading and smudge the patches a bit. 00:49, February 27, 2015 (UTC) patches are fine, actually, but could you make her page? 00:52, 02/27/2015 Okay! Honeyheart ❤ 03:29, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 23:26, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Cloudstorm (W) - Up For Approval Bae. 21:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) defineth thine eye depth 21:30 Sat Feb 28 Re-upseth 21:35, February 28, 2015 (UTC) lighten the shading a bit 01:43, 03/1/2015 Re-ups! 01:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Lighten it a bit more and define the light on the extended forepaw. 00:25, 03/2/2015 Re-ups! 00:31, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Blur the shading, it kinda looks blotchy, and define the light on the tail. 14:07, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups! 20:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi I'm gonna come and comment. If this is supposed to be white, can you please use a pure white or something along those lines? He looks pale gray, and they are two totally different things. SnowedLightning 21:21, March 2, 2015 (UTC) On my computer, he looks perfectly white. 21:24, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, he doesn't on mine, and I think on a couple other ones as well. I also checked on my phone, and it still looks pale gray. What you see isn't always necessarily what others have seen. Looks grey to me 21:51, 03/2/2015 Totally redone, and he is pure white now. define the light on the tail 23:46 Mon Mar 2 Re-ups! (Imao, it looked fine) 22:33, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the shading quite a bit and smooth it out so it looks less blotchy 23:21, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Moletail (W) ~for approval Would this be okay for Moletail Honeyheart's and Briarstar's father? —Hon[[User talk:Hollystar100|'ey']] 22:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Please don't thumbnail images. This should be called Moletail.warrior.png. Also, he needs a page. Lighten the earpink a bit, and define the shading more. 22:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean define the shading? —Hon[[User talk:Hollystar100|'ey']] 23:23, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Make it more visible 23:35, February 28, 2015 (UTC) blur it just a teeny bit more while you're at it. i personally think it doesn't need defining, just to be darkened. 01:30 Sun Mar 1 Blur the earpink a bit. 14:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 23:26, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Minnowstar (D) ~ For Approval Boop. 01:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Define the facial shading? 00:24, 03/2/2015 Sunkit (K) - For Approval Eh. 17:46, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the shading and blur it. 18:07, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups! 18:13, March 1, 2015 (UTC) You don't have to do this if you don't want, but to make him look less dull/desaturated, make the shading ginger or red instead of black/gray. It'll make it a lot brighter! 18:51, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 11:28, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Erm, that was optional Shoon...I opted not to do it, and try it on chararts that I'm not putting up for approval to see how I like it. Thanks Leggy! 11:35, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, I didn't know you decided not to do it. In that case, lighten the shading. 13:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Leafshade (w) - For Approval I've made Leafshade's charart, hope you like! Flamestar 22 00:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC) You need to use the female blank first off. Secondly, you need to add the nose pink and ear pink, as well as shading, pupils, and eye-depth. Look at the other warrior chararts as an example. 00:15, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Also, I didn't see a female blank, so.. Flamestar 22 00:18, March 2, 2015 (UTC) There's a female blank. I would know; I made and uploaded them. 00:22, 03/2/2015 Alright, I redid Leafshade. Sorry if it's horrible, I suck at making charart xD Flamestar 22 00:34, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Please reupload over the old file. Also, this still needs shading, pupils, and eye depth. 00:37, 03/2/2015 I don't know how to do any of those three things, I use Pixlr. Flamestar 22 00:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't matter what program you use, though Pixlr isn't as great as SAI or GIMP. You could try downloading one of those, but if you can't, you can still add shading, pupils, and eye depth perfectly fine on Pixlr. If you'd like help, I'd gladly be able to teach you, as I did use Pixlr in the past, before I got GIMP. 14:05, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Hailstorm (D) - For Approval Niiice 01:10, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Blur the shading. 14:04, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups! 21:02, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the shading on just the haunch. 23:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups! 23:45, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Awesome. Define the earpink just a teeny bit more? 12:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Logan (W) Here we go I got a Logan and I love him. He's solid. Anything I should change? —Hon[[User talk:Hollystar100|'ey']] 03:12, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Blur the shading tons, maybe make the earpink less neon and blur it, and define the eye depth. 14:04, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay so this good? —Hon[[User talk:Hollystar100|'ey']] 15:35, March 2, 2015 (UTC) The shading still needs to be blurred and smoothed out, the earpink needs to be less neon, and you need to define the eye depth. 17:33, March 2, 2015 (UTC) lighten up the shading 20:46 Thu Mar 5 So we are allowed to work on two at once here? 12:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) As many as you can handle. 13:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Silversnow (W) - CBA Silversnow! Not sure if I'm supposed to do this but...comments? (I think the texture is a bit too hard edged I'll fix it in the next upload) 10:45, March 9, 2015 (UTC) The texture looks alright to me, this is beautiful. Define the tail shading a bit and then I'll CBA. 23:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) 'How about this? ' 09:53, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, CBA? 11:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Gannetface (W) - Declined Calicoes are one of my fave. Comments? 14:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) '''re-ups '''Texture added 14:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Did you receive the owner's permission to make this charart? If you didn't, I don't believe you're allowed to make another user's character's art. 21:58, March 10, 2015 (UTC) you can only do your own characters art. declined. 00:29, 03/11/2015